


Little white lies

by Cliffordshemming



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordshemming/pseuds/Cliffordshemming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a tendency for getting himself into trouble, this time however he's caused some issues for his best friend Luke. While trying to get his clingy ex-girlfriend Lindsey to leave him alone he may have told her he was gay alongside the fact, which is not true, that he's dating his blonde best friend, who is neither gay or interested in Michael romantically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little white lies

Michael had always had a habit of getting himself into trouble and today was no different. Telling Lindsey, his clingy annoying ex-girlfriend, he was gay probably wasn’t the smartest thing he could’ve done, but he couldn’t change that now. Now, all he had to do was face his friends, which was not going to be easy; being gay isn’t the only thing he told Lindsey.

Michael approached Luke, who was sitting in his usual spot on the bench outside school where he waited for Michael pretty much everyday. Michael felt nervous because he knew Luke wouldn’t be happy but it’s not really his fault, well it is but that’s beside the point. 

"Hi," he said as he stood in front of his blonde friend.

"Hey, um.. I just heard the strangest thing," Luke said as he stood up with a confused look on his face. Shit, Michael thought, Luke must have already heard. They started to walk in the direction of Luke’s house where they often hung out. Luke's house was much bigger and better than Michael’s tiny apartment.

"Okay, so what’d you hear Lukey?" Michael asked, calling him Lukey so he wouldn’t be as angry with Michael as he was bound to be. 

"Well, I was putting my stuff in my bag from out of my locker and I overheard people saying that you were gay. I mean, I know it’s not true, even if it was it wouldn’t matter. But, why are people saying that?’ Luke asked, looking at Michael with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well its true that I’m not gay. I’m not surprised that people would think that though."

"What do you mean? You’re really confusing me...," Luke said as they walked up to his front door. Michael wished the their walk was a lot longer because at least if they were in the street, Luke wouldn’t beat him up when he found out what Michael had done.

"It’s kind of a long story. I’ll tell you when we’re inside," Michael decided. Luke just mumbled an 'okay' as he opened the door and shouted to his mum that him and Michael were home, before taking off upstairs with Michael trailing behind slowly.

Luke’s room was pretty impressive and Michael had always envied how much money Luke’s family had. His room had black walls with one white wall which had a king sized bed in front of it, which Michael had enjoyed sleeping in during many sleepovers. There was also had a huge TV with plenty of different gaming consoles and DVDs. In other words, Luke’s room was heaven to Michael and was his second favorite place in the world.

Michael sat in his usual spot next to Luke on one of the beanbags. He was watching his every move and looked like he was getting very impatient with Michael, which meant he was getting annoyed - Luke was pretty patient. He had to be, being friends with Michael.

"Okay, Lindsey was bugging me as usual," Michael started. Luke groaned at the mention of the wicked witch of the west. Michael continued. "She tried to kiss me and when I didn’t kiss back she asked me what was wrong, pointing out that I’m usually willing to stick my tongue down a girls' throat. That's true but, just not with her. So I panicked and told her that I was gay." Michael finished, but then added very quickly, "Ithentoldherthatyouaremyboyfriend."

"You did what?" Luke asked, with a mixture of horror and shock on his face. 

"I told her that you were my boyfriend. I didn’t mean to! It just sort of slipped out!" Michael stated, trying not to make Luke more angry. It didn’t seem to be working because he looked like he could punch Michael. Michael wouldn’t blame him if he did.

Luke stood up, not saying anything. He was definitely angry and fed up with Michael’s shit. "I’m not gay," Luke finally hissed, glaring at Michael. If looks could kill, Michael would be 6 feet under right now. 

"C’mon Luke! Pretend to be my boyfriend for two weeks at least. Then, we can break up and say we were confused or something," Michael begged his best friend. Luke just started laughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

Michael was going to reply, but Luke’s mum - Liz - shouted for them both to come down for dinner, making their conversation pause for the time being.

Michael took a seat at the dinner table next to Luke, his usual place. He was used to eating with the whole Hemmings family; Liz, Andrew (Luke's father), Ben, and Jack (who were Luke's older brothers).

"So how was everyone’s day?’ Liz asked, oblivious to the fact Michael and Luke seemed to be having fairly rubbish days. The two boys shrugged and continued eating Liz’s famous spaghetti (it truly was the best thing anyone can eat and possibly the only thing making Michael happy right now). 

Jack was the only one to answer properly and started telling everyone how he got an A in a test and continued to ramble on about it; Michael wasn’t listening. However, it’s what he said next that caught his attention and clearly everyone else's.

"I also heard that Luke and Mikey here are dating," Jack spoke, raising an eyebrow and an evident smirk appearing on his face. Jack was in the year above Luke and Michael. That happened to be the same year Lindsey was in also. Andrew choked on his water at Jack’s statement and Liz didn’t look surprised nor did Ben. Luke and Michael however both went as pale as a sheet. 

After both boys didn’t reply Liz questioned, "Well are you? If you are we don’t mind, we still love you both dearly and we’re not surprised. I mean, you’ve both always been very close."

Luke began to speak. But before he could, Michael interrupted, ruining Luke’s life even more.

"Yes. Yes we are," Michael said smiling a fake ass smile at Luke, who had gone even paler if that was even possible. Not only did people at school think he was gay, but so did his family and now they think he’s dating his idiot best friend - who he really wants to kill right now. 

"Since when?" Luke’s dad, Andrew, asked seeming to have recovered from his initial shock.

Michael again acted as spokesperson to define their ‘relationship’. "Awhile actually. It’s just never been official. Has it Lukey?" Michael said, directing Luke’s family’s unwanted attention onto him. 

"Uh, yeah... Well, we’ve always been close... so yeah," he said, stuttering over his words. Luke really wanted to die right now. His family just muttered how it was sweet and he’s sure he heard Jack say that Ben owed him $50.

After dinner both Michael and Luke went back up to Michael's room, Luke looking the angriest that Michael's ever seen him. "Okay, so if i'm gonna be your fake, emphasis on fake, boyfriend there needs to be some rules," Luke said, which was a shock to Michael. He was expecting Luke to shout at him and tell him that it's wasn't gonna happen. 

"Yeah, of course! You know that I'm not actually gay Luke. I like girls... and sex with girls an-"

"Okay! I get it," Luke said, cutting Michael off before he could go into more detail. Luke had sadly heard about everything before due to Michael's ability to get around. 

"Anyways... Yeah, I get it; rules. So, what do you suggest?" Michael asked. 

"No kissing. Like at all. Not even on the cheek. The furthest I'd go is hand holding, but I'm still not really comfortable with that. This whole plan is only for two weeks and that's it," Luke said, listing each thing on his fingers. 

"Yeah. I agree with those," Michael nodded, then continued. "I don't exactly want to kiss you or anything either."

"C'mon Mikey," Luke teased. "I know you want to kiss me. Who wouldn't?" Luke said, a smirk gracing his features. Michael just laughed and was glad his best friend wasn't as mad at him as he was earlier on.


End file.
